


Tattle

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Middle!Daniel, caregiver!yoongi, drabble-ish, little!woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: Woozi isn't a tattle tale, he's just an informer.





	Tattle

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Also we're pretending they're in the same company!

In Woozi’s opinion it was bad enough that Appa had to go and get a new baby, but did he really need to pick one from the same company as him? Couldn’t he have one place that was just his? He’d given up having his own little corner in Yoongi’s room and he allowed Daniel to have affection from the other members of Bangtan with little protest unless it was Jungkook. Did he have to give up his work space too?  
  
It wasn’t fair, Woozi thought as he entered the cafeteria with the rest of his group, only to find Daniel sitting at the table he usually sits at, laughing with his own group, his feet propped up on a near by chair in a display of manners that Uncle Jin surely would disapprove of.  
  
Woozi’s eyes narrowed at the Wanna One table as Jeonghan helped him into one of the plastic chairs. Their rambunctious laughter and immature antics were gaining them the attention of everyone in the cafeteria. Jihoon had to work here! Couldn’t Daniel behave?!  
  
“Let’s see what Appa packed his little boy for lunch.” Jeonghan sang, pulling Woozi’s lunchbox out of his backpack and opening the lid of the box for Woozi to see inside. Not that the Little One was paying attention, his eyes still narrowed in on his sibling.  
  
“Woozi not hungry!” The pink haired boy pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“You’re not hungry? But it’s so yummy and Appa packed it just for his little boy.”  
  
Hmpfh. Well. Then maybe he could give it to Daniel since Appa seemed to have two little boys now!  
  
“Fuck off, Hyung!”  
  
Woozi’s eyes widen as the laughed out curse filled his ears.  
  
Oh. No.  
  
No. No. No.  
  
This was certainly not allowed at all!  
  
Sliding off of the chair, Woozi ignored Jeonghan’s calls for him to sit down and toddled to the Wanna One table.  
  
“Daniel. Isn’t that your little brother?” Sungwoon called out to Daniel who, albeit looked surprised that Woozi was even acknowledging his existence as the Little One situated himself directly in front of Daniel with a puffed up chest, drew a smug look to his face that was no doubt fueled by being surrounded by all his friends.  
  
Woozi sputtered at the insinuation They hadn't even picked a ranking yet since Daniel’s headspace bounced around so much. How dare this little twerp think he was the little brother?!  
  
“You’re not allowed to use that word!” Woozi huffs, cheeks puffing out, his arms folded over his short tail clad chest as the bangs of his pink bowl cut fell over his eyes and he glared at Daniel through the strands that covered his eyes.  
  
Okay… Maybe he could see where someone would think he was the youngest of the two…  
  
“You’re not allowed to use that word.” Daniel mocked in a high pitch voice, leaning over to grab a carrot stick off of Minhyun’s plate and biting into with a smirk in a gaze that never left Woozi’s face. "What are you going to do about it, _Aegi boo_?" Daniel taunted.   
  
Woozi, with a tiny fist balled up at his side, was just about to show Daniel what he was going to do when he felt a pair of strong hands grab onto his shoulders. He tilted his head back to see Coups towering over him with a disapproving look on his face that, Woozi smugly noticed, was directed at Daniel.  
  
“Hi baby.” Coups cooed down at Woozi, although his gaze was still on the newcomer. “It’s time to eat. Say goodbye to your brother.”  
  
Coups swooped Woozi onto his hip before the boy could say exactly what he wanted to his brother and placed him at the Seventeen table. Jeonghan pushed his lunchbox towards him again and Woozi happily accepted the yogurt pouch from the box as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
  
**Woozi:** Danny said a bad word!  
  
**Appa:** Are we tattling?  
  
**Woozi:** Tis not tattling, Appa! Tis informing.  
  
Appa didn’t say anything more so with a huff Woozi dropped his phone onto the table and began to focus on his lunch. He was so engrossed in making his chicken nugget dinosaurs battle to the death that he didn’t even notice the ping of a phone or Daniel jumping to his feet in anger.  
  
“Are you even serious?!” The blonde yelled out, causing Woozi to look up from his food, his eyes widening at the scene when he realized that Daniel was yelling at him. “You told on me?!”  
  
Woozi’s lips curled into a smirk and he narrowed his eyes at Daniel, despite Jeonghan’s disapproving stare. “I told you.” He said, leaning back into the chair with the same cocky attitude Daniel mocked him with before, "We don’t use that word!”


End file.
